Andrew Daly
| birthplace = Mount Kisco, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer | yearsactive = 1996–present }} Andrew "Andy" Daly (born April 15, 1971) is an American actor, comedian and writer. He was a cast member on Mad TV from 2000–2002 and currently co-stars as Terrence Cutler in the HBO series Eastbound & Down. Early life Daly was born in Mount Kisco, New York and raised in New Jersey. He graduated from Ridgewood High School in Ridgewood, New Jersey in 1989 and then attended Ithaca College, where he received a Bachelor’s Degree in Drama. After college, Daly moved to New York City where he performed, along with Andy Secunda, in the sketch comedy duo The Two Andys, which appeared at the 1999 Aspen Comedy Festival. He was also a part of the Mainstage company at Chicago City Limits, NY's longest running show, as an improvisational actor. When the Upright Citizens Brigade relocated to New York from Chicago in 1996, Daly was one of the first New Yorkers to study improvisation with the group and performed in many of the earliest shows produced by the UCB. He was a member of the long-form improvisation group The Swarm, which was assembled and directed by Amy Poehler. Career Television During the late 90s, Daly appeared frequently in sketches on Late Night with Conan O’Brien and lent his voice to Robert Smigel's "TV Funhouse" cartoons on Saturday Night Live. In 2000, Daly joined the cast of Mad TV. He was a featured player in the show’s 6th season, appearing in 13 episodes. He returned as a full cast member the following season. Recurring Characters on Mad TV * Dr. Adrian Ganzer ("Come On Down") * Scott Oglevee (Real Mother****ing Talk) Celebrity Impressions on Mad TV * Bill Maher * Carrot Top * Charlie Rose * Chris Kirkpatrick * Dick Cheney * Don Knotts * Jesse Helms * Pat Sajak * Rick Schroder * Tony Blair Daly left Mad TV in 2002 and next appeared on television in the main cast of Comedy Central's Crossballs. He later played several different characters on "Reno 911", recurring as “Brad the Friendly Homeowner”. He also worked as a correspondent on "The Showbiz Show with David Spade" for all three seasons. In 2007, Daly appeared on the episode "Ben Franklin" of "The Office" as a Benjamin Franklin impersonator. In 2008, he became an advocate on Lewis Black's Root of All Evil, and appeared in that show’s second season as well. He also hosted the pilot of TBS' revival of Match Game. Also in 2008, Daly joined the cast of the HBO series Eastbound & Down. Daly currently does regular voice work on the HBO animated program The Life and Times of Tim. Daly will appear in the upcoming NBC sitcom The Paul Reiser Show, which is expected to be a midseason replacement for the 2010-11 television season. Film Daly has appeared in numerous films, most notably as courtside announcer Dick Pepperfield in the 2008 film "Semi-Pro" starring Will Ferrell. In 2010, Daly will co-star as Mayor Brown in the 3D live action/CGI film version of "Yogi Bear". Stand-up comedy Daly does many different characters in his stand-up. In 2007, a character named "Jerry O'Hearn" was featured on the Comedy Death-Ray compilation album. In 2008, Daly released the critically acclaimed Nine Sweaters, a comedy album compiled from a nine-week residency at Comedy Death-Ray's Tuesday night shows, on AST Records. Personal life Daly lives in Los Angeles and is married to the actress Carri Levinson. References External links * *Upright Citizens Brigade Theater Profile *Audio interview with Andy Daly on public radio program The Sound of Young America Category:1971 births Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American infotainers Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Ithaca College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from New York City